Clarity
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean and Sam are in a hole after their dad died, more so Dean. And it seems as if something drastic is going to have to happen for him to see clearly again. Unfortunately, that usually means Sam gets the short end of the stick.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So, here's my next story! Hope everyone enjoys it!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural or the characters, etc.

Sam shuts the back door of Bobby's house a little harder than he should. Bobby looks up from his desk in the library, looking towards the kitchen, waiting. Only a few moments pass by until Sam walks in, grumbling under his breath, a scowl on his face.

"You two get in a fight again?" Bobby asks casually, looking back down at the book in front of him.

"I try to make sure he's okay and he acts as if I'm smothering him," Sam grumbles out, looking over at Bobby. Bobby sighs and sits back in his chair, looking over at Sam.

"Your brother's just hurting, Sam," Bobby says calmly, his book forgotten.

"And I'm not? Last I checked dad had two sons. He left us both," Sam counters angrily, the picture of his dad's body lying on the hospital floor flashing through hsi mind.

"I didn't mean that Sam," Bobby replies, looking straight at Sam and making it a point to keep himself calm. Sam shakes his head and turn around, heading out of the kitchen. Bobby furrows his eyebrow at this and calls after Sam. "Where are ya going?"

"Anywhere but here," Sam shouts back before Bobby hears the front door slam. Bobby sighs in exasperation, rubbing a hand down his face. These boys were going to kill him one of these days.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

There is a loud clang and then a curse echoing in the backyard. Dean slides out from under the Impala, rubbing his head and throwing the wrench to the ground. It was the third time since Sam left that he'd hurt himself. He knew Sam was worried but their dad's death was most definitely not something he wanted to talk about.

Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. Getting up, he puts all of the tools in the box and then walks into the house. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer out of the fridge and pops the top off before throwing it on the counter. He turns around and leans up against the counter and takes a swig of his beer. He looks around and sees Bobby watching him from his desk in the library.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asks having not seen his brother yet.

"Don't know. He didn't give me the details when he walked out the front door," Bobby answers as he watches Dean closely. Dean shrugs his shoulder and takes another sip of his beer which causes Bobby to narrow his eyes at the older Winchester brother. "You know…"

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Dean announces which effectively cuts Bobby off. With his beer in hand, Dean ascends the stairs. Bobby sighs and runs a hand down his face.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSN

Sam pays the bartender as he sets another beer down in front of Sam. Sam takes a swig of his beer and looks around the bar. The patrons had changed slightly since he first arrived. It was later at night and there were more younger to middle aged people; the older guys leaving a couple hours earlier. This wasn't really Sam's thing; to come to a bar and drown his sorrows in beer and liquor but he really needed to get away from Dean for a while and forget everything that happened.

Sam takes another swig of his beer and continues to look around the bar. Across the way, a group of men around his age were playing pool, a pile of money on the side of the table. Sam watches them for a few minutes, thinking they really needed to make some money and help Bobby out. Bobby always said not to worry about it but Sam always felt bad for not helping out financially a little.

Making a decision, Sam grabs his beer and walks over to the group of men. They all cheer when the two playing end the game and the brawnier one chuckles and takes the money. They brawny guy holds the money up and talks loudly to the men before him.

"Who wants to go next? I'll put $200 in the pot," he says with a cocky grin. Sam steps forward to the front of the group.

"I will," Sam says as he looks directly at the man and gives him a lopsided grin. The brawny man looks over at him and takes in the grin and the beer in Sam's hand. The man raises an eyebrow and his own grin grows slightly.

"Okay," he says as he shares a look with his friends. "What do you say we raise the bet a little? Say…$300?"

"Sure," Sam says, pulling out $300 from his wallet, leaving it completely empty, and setting it on the side of the pool table. He can hear the men behind him chuckling and he doesn't miss the smug look on the brawny man's face as he pulls another $100 out of his wallet. The man combines it with the $200 and sets it on the top of Sam's money.

"Alright Eddie, let's go!" one of the men behind Sam shouts.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sighs and looks over at the clock, seeing it's 12:30. He had assumed Sam went for a walk but if that's the case he should've definitely been back by now. Bobby looks over at Dean sitting on the couch in front of the TV, his book forgotten yet again. He had progressively been getting worried about the lack of contact with Sam. It seems as though Dean has finally 'woken up' and feeling the same way.

"He should've been back by now," Bobby says in order to feel out Dean and Bobby watches him closely.

"He probly just went to a bar or something," Dean says casually in return. Bobby, however, doesn't miss the strain in Dean's voice or the glance at the clock. 'Smoke on the Water' begins playing and Dean grabs his phone and Bobby notices it's a little quicker than normal.

"Speaking of the devil," Dean says as he looks at the Caller ID on his phone, the tension in his shoulders relaxing slightly. Dean presses the 'send' button and puts the phone to his ear.

"If your ass was stupid enough to walk all the way to the bar and get drunk, your ass can walk all the way back," Dean says but Bobby can tell there's no truth behind the words. Dean furrows his eyebrows at the lack of response from his brother. "Sam?"

AN: Please review and send me some feedback! Love hearing from everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Sam lines up the '8' ball and hits the white ball with the pool stick, watching as the white ball hits the '8' ball, sinking it. He straightens up and glances over at Eddie and sees the scowl on the brawny man's face. Having seen that look many a time aimed at Dean, Sam knows it's time to leave.

"Great game," Sam says as he calmly grabs the money and slips it into his pocket. He's beginning to think this wasn't such a great idea; especially with no backup.

Sam gives Eddie a friendly smile and swiftly back out of the pool section before turning around and hurriedly exits the bar. It was a long walk back to Bobby's but he wasn't about to call for a ride. Sam quickly walks down the street, his ears picking up on multiple sets of feet following him. He casually glances behind him and sees the men from the bar and pool game. He looks back ahead of him and stops in his tracks when he sees Eddie directly in front of him.

Before he can do anything, multiple hands shove Sam into an alley where he is slammed into the wall. A breath of air rushes out of Sam and he keeps his attention to in front of him where Eddie is standing with a snarl. Eddie makes a grunting noise and his friends instantly back away from Sam.

"I don't like being hustled kid," Eddie growls out with narrowed eyes. Sam wants to point out that he's the same age as Eddie but he bites his tongue, blaming Dean for the thought.

"I don't want any trouble…" Sam begins as he makes sure to keep himself calm.

"Well, you got it," Eddie replies with a smirk on his face but his eyes are cold.

"If you want your money back, I'll gladly give it to you," Sam continues as he doesn't want to lose out but needing to do anything to get out of this.

"Oh, we'll take more than that," Eddie replies with a grin on his face. Seconds later a fist slams into Sam's stomach followed by a fist from the other side hitting him in the face.

Sam instantly tries to fight back but there is too many of them. He knocks out a couple of the guys but the other three grab him on each side and turn him around. Just as Sam realizes Eddie is in front of him, Eddie's fist shoves into him. White hot pain laces through Sam's stomach and as the guys drop him and run out of the alley way, he thinks that a punch has never hurt so bad.

Sam stumbles back into the wall and he wraps his hands around his stomach. Warm liquid seeps onto his hands and Sam looks down as he pulls his red hands away. Oh, that's why, Sam thinks; Eddie must've stabbed him with a knife, not punch him. Sam grimaces and slides to the floor. He let's out a shaky breath and, through the haze, one though makes itself know. Call Dean. Sam presses his left hand to his wound and groans with the pain. He pulls his phone out with his right hand and sluggishly hits Dean's speed dial. He puts the phone to his ear and listens to it ring as he prays that Dean actually answers it.

"If your ass was stupid enough to walk all the way to the bar and get drunk, your ass can walk all the way back," Dean's voice says through the phone suddenly. Sam closes his eyes as relief floods through him, not even caring about the snarky remark. "Sam?"

Sam opens his eyes when he hears the slight concern in his older brother's voice. Sam forces a swallow and tries to remember why he called his brother. Oh yeah, Sam thinks as he feels his blood on his hands again.

"Sammy?" Dean tries again and Sam can hear the worry ratchet up a few notches in his brother's voice.

"D'n," Sam mumbles out as he breathes through the pain.

"Sammy what's wrong? Where are you?" Dean hurriedly asks and looks over at Bobby.

"Bar. No, alley," Sam says, correcting himself as he stares at the alley before him.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," Dean says hastily over the phone as he feels the panic set it. He stands up and looks over at Bobby who tosses him a set of keys which he catches easily.

"D'n…"

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asks, stopping halfway to Bobby's door with the keys in his hand.

"There's so much blood," Sam mumbles out as he lazily looks down at his blood soaked shirt. Dean's eyes widen and his head whips towards Bobby who sees the panic fully setting in now.

"I'm coming kiddo. Just hang in there for me," Dean says as Bobby rushes to follow after him. The two of them jump into the car with Dean behind the wheel. Dean starts it up and the tires squeal as Dean speeds towards the only bar in town.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean parks the car and is jumping out of it before he even has it in park. He turns the car off and takes the keys out as he moves out of the car all in one motion. Slamming the door behind him, Dean instantly starts looking around for the alley and sees one not too far away. He hears the passenger door open and shut and knows that Bobby is waiting for him to make the first move.

"Bobby," Dean says as he nods towards the alley and rushes towards it with Bobby at his heels. Dean enters the alley and sees a slumped figure halfway in against the wall. Without looking to see if Bobby is following him, Dean runs over to the figure, keeping his eyes trained on it. Dean slides to a stop and quickly drops to his knees in front of his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean calls out to his younger brother as he places a hand on the side of Sam's face.

"D'n?" Sam whispers out with his eyes barely open. Dean tries to look over his brother but the lack of light makes it impossible. Suddenly, the area around them is illuminated and Dean's head jerks up to see Bobby shining a flashlight. Dean gives him a thankful look and turns back to Sam and sucks in a breath of air. Sam's right hand is clutching his phone, blood on both, while his stomach is covered with his left which is covered in blood as well as his shirt.

"Okay, okay, okay…we'll get you help," Dean says even though he's not sure if he's saying it for Sam or himself. "You're gonna be okay. It'll be easy to fix."

"'Kay D'n," Sam says as he relaxes into the wall and Dean's hand.

"Hey, hey, key, kiddo. No sleeping," Dean says with panic as his eyes widen slightly and his body shifts a couple inches forward.

"Tir'd," Sam mumbles and then sighs and turns his head to rest on Dean's hand.

"I know, but you have to stay awake," Dean please as he feels his hand shake a little.

"'Kay," Sam says but doesn't open his eyes. Dean looks back at Bobby with wide, scared eyes as he finds it hard to catch his breath.

"He needs to get to a hospital Dean," Bobby says but realizes even as Dean is looking at him that he's not really paying attention. "Dean."

Dean blinks and his vision clears and he gives Bobby his attention. Seeing he has Dean's attention now, Bobby continues on, trying to keep his nerves pushed down. Sam didn't look too good and Bobby was feeling the panic rise inside him as well.

"Sam needs to get to the hospital now," Bobby reiterates as he looks Dean straight in the eyes. Dean nods his head jerkily and turns back to Sam. Bracing himself for the pain he'll undoubtedly cause Sam, he picks up his brother and winces at the gasp of pain leaving his brother. Dean follows Bobby to the car and places Sam in the backseat and then climbs in next to him. Bobby gets in the driver's seat and takes the keys from Dean's outstretched hand. Bobby starts up the car and stomps on the gas causing the car to peel out onto the road.

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. I appreciate the support!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, last chapter y'all. And there's is no other way to end some Sammy whump than with some brotherly fluff. :)

Dean paces the hospital waiting room with nervous energy wafting off him. He runs a hand through his hair and glances for what seems like the hundredth time at the door the nurses and doctors took Sam through a few hours before. Bobby follows him with his eyes from his spot in one of the chair.

"Sir," a nurse says as she walks up to Dean. Dean stops and looks over at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to please have a seat. You're making the other people in the room nervous."

"They're in a hospital waiting room, of course they're nervous," Dean growls out with with narrows eyes and a scowl on his face. The nurse's face scrunches up into a scowl of her own and she opens her mouth to say something in return but Bobby jumps up and intervenes.

"Dean, let's go take a seat," Bobby says firmly as he grabs Dean's arm and leads him to one of the chairs. He gives the nurse an apologetic smile and Dean reluctantly allows Bobby to push him down into one of the chairs. No sooner has Dean sat down than a doctor walks through the doors.

"Family of Sam Singer?" the doctor asks aloud and Dean propels himself to his feet and makes it to the doctor in record time.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Dean asks quickly with eyes still slightly wide. Bobby finally catches up and gives the doctor the same smile he did the nurse.

"Sam is fine. He had internal bleeding but we caught it in time. Any later and he wouldn't have made it. We had to do surgery to stop the bleeding but there were no complications. Sam is a touch kid," the doctor explains as he makes sure to look at both Bobby and Dean.

"That he is," Bobby agrees with a nod of his head and a pat on Dean's shoulder.

"Can I see my brother?" Dean pleads with the doctor making sure to give him his version of Sam's 'puppy-dog eyes'. The doctor nods his head and leads the hunters down the hall to Sam's room. He gives Dean an encouraging smile before walking away. Sensing Dean needs some time with his brother alone, Bobby claps a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I'll go get us some coffee," he says before walking out of the room and down the hall. Dean takes a deep breath and walks into the room. He pulls a chair up to Sam's bed and takes a seat.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey," Sam whispers as he looks over at his brother. Dean's head snaps up from the Muscle Car Magazine he'd been looking at the past few hours. A grin spreads across Dean's face and he tosses the magazine on the end table.

"Heya Sammy," Dean says with relief as he leans forward and rests his arms on the bed.

"Wha' h'ppen'd?" Sam croaks out which spurs Dean to feed him some ice chips from the nearby table.

"Was hoping you could tell me," Dean replies as he sets the bowl back down and gives Sam his complete attention. Sam takes a moment before answering.

"I went to the bar. I tr'd to make s'me m'ney to give to B'bby," Sam begins as he looks over at Dean. Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Make money. Like playing pool or cards?' Dean asks and earns a head nod from Sam. "You hustled some guys without having backup?!"

"Yeah…I r'liz'd how bad that was after the fact," Sam replies with a sigh and he looks away from Dean's stern look. Dean sighs in aggravation and then forces himself to calm down.

"Then what?" he asks his younger brother causing Sam to furrow his eyebrows as he tries to remember.

"I won. Knew they were piss'd so I got outta dodge. They jump'd me n' sh'ved me in the alley. One of them…Eddie?…stabb'd me n' they ran off," Sam continues to explain as he studies the wall opposite him. He hears an angry growl and he looks over at Dean. "It's fine Dean…"

"No Sam, it's not fine," Dean snaps out as his jaw tenses and his eyes on fire. Sam sighs, knowing this was the reaction he was going to get from his older brother.

"Just leave it. All I want is to get back to B'bby's," Sam says tiredly and gives Dean a look. Dean's not about to 'leave it' but he drops the argument for the time being.

"Fine. But you're not leaving till the doc says so," he replies and he gives Sam another stern look. Sam sighs in aggravation but can't help the small smile playing on his lips as he settles back in his bed. He's glad to have his brother back. Dean nods his head onces and sits back in his chair, putting his feet on the bed and grabbing the magazine. He opens it back up and begins reading through it again. There's a snore and Dean looks over at his brother.

"Night Sammy," Dean whispers with a small smile playing on his lips.

AN: Please review and let me know your thoughts! Thanks to everyone for their reviews!


End file.
